baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 24
Season 24 'is the twenty-fourth and final season of ABC's ''Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on March 1, 2018. It premiered in fall 2040 with "The Descendants" and ended in spring 2041 with "The Final Chapter". On September 6, 2018, it was announced that Season 24 would be the final season of the series (due to low ratings). Plot and production spoilers *There '''could be a crossover with Dreamseekers.Season 24 Scoop *There was a "major" main cast shake-up, and some main cast members may not be appearing despite previous statements.'Heroes Unite' Cast Shakeup *Jodie Whittaker's Zelena will not be the main character but will stay play a pivotal part in the season and will have the most centrics.Who's in and who's out: James Kirkland returning, Jodie Whittaker signs season contract, and Rachel deCroix leaving the seriesm *The theme of the first half, at least, is "descendants".Spoiler Room *Backstories for each of the new main recurring characters.The Descendants postmortem *What happened to the Parrs, and Dash's quest to find Jack-Jack. *Frozone and Edna Mode will appear later this season.SCOOP *This season will not have main recurring Big Bads, and rather will have villains or problems tied into the character centrics. *There is an all-new tone to the series, and as a result, "everything" will be different.Erica Lear interview *Rapunzel Tremaine will be referenced, but Sophie Ecosaise has not signed on to guest star at all.'Heroes Unite' season 24: Sophie Ecosaise is not returning *With the announcement that Season 24 will be the series' final season, the entire plot of the season's back half has been "changed".'Heroes Unite' cancelled; season 24 will be the final season *The finale will have many returning characters, but not on the same scale as "The Witch is Dead".Series Finale Scoop, and why Sofia Gardera and Sophie Ecosaise aren't returning Rumors * There will be a crossover with Dreamseekers.''HU Rumor Roundup * Catherine Tate could be joining the series. * Rachel deCroix, Rebecca Mader, and Sophie Ecosaise could return later this season. * One of the episodes will be a backdoor crossover to ''Academy. * Sofia Gardera may be returning despite previously stating she will not. New Characters * Dash Parr * Fritz * Gabriel * Gideon * Imogen * Phillip * Helen Parr/Elastigirl * Jack-Jack Parr * Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible * Violet Parr * Elsa (Wish Realm) * Anna (Wish Realm) * Kristoff (Wish Realm) * FrozoneMeet characters from 'The Incredibles' in 'HU' season 24 * Edna Mode * FelixAnother Lockbridge student * Madam Mim Cast Starring * James Tennant as Arthur Williams * Lovino Vargas as Italy Romano * James Kirkland as Robin Hood * Thomas Baker as England * Lukas Weber as Prussia * Emma Williams as Patience * JoAnna Garcia Swisher as Ariel * Jodie Whittaker as Zelena Special Guest Starring * Anna Fox as Evil Queen (Wish Realm) * Mary White as MaleficentMaleficent and Drizella return * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil@caralynnandrews: very very saddened to hear that heroes unite was cancelled... though i was invited back for the final season... #cruellaisback #episode10bitches * Rebecca Mader as Kelly WestRebecca Mader and Etta Schmidt book 'Heroes Unite' returns ahead of series finale * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances * Sofia Gardera as Lucy Webber * Sophie Ecosaise as Vicky Guest Starring * Beverley Elliott as Granny Lucas * Rachel deCroix as Belle Williams * Georgia Kade as Elsa (Wish Realm) * Amy Manson as Merida * Elise Mayer as Anna (Wish Realm) * David Sonette as Kristoff (Wish Realm) * Rose Reynolds as Alice CarrollRose Reynolds confirms season 24 return * Adrien Williams as Zelena/HunterCast Returns, Changes for 'Heroes Unite' Season 24 * Frederick Kaltherzig as Germany *Ciara Roberts as Drizella Carroll *Naika Touan as IzikaNaika Touan will be returning as Izika, the evil sorceress from season 23 *Meghan Ory as Ruby Rose LucasMeghan Ory and Anita Davanho returning to Heroes Unite *Anita Davanho as Tiger Lily *Mekia Cox as Tiana/SabineMekia Cox returns *Carla Glenn as Robin HoodCarla Glenn is returning this season *Izzy Parker as Tia DalmaFan-favourites are returning to Heroes Unite *Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers *Lea Kahale as Halia *Andrew Smith as Peter Pan *John Stalbahr as Merlin *Grace Andrews as Cruella De VilGrace Andrews confirms return as villainess Cruella de Vil New Cast Starring * John Thompson as Gabriel * Tom Parker as Dash Parr Guest Starring * Owen Schmidt as Fritz * Giles Matthey as Gideon * Eva Green as Imogen * Peter Brown as Phillip * Claire Grant as Helen Parr/Elastigirl * Nick Miller as Jack-Jack Parr * Connor Edwards as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible * Emma Sodens as Violet Parr * TBA as Frozone * TBA as Edna Mode * Simon Pantages as TBA'Dreamseekers' alum Simon Pantages joins 'HU' Season 24 * Laura Benanti as Madam Mim * Noah Schnapp as FelixNoah Schnapp to join 'Heroes Unite's final season Lineup Changes * Adrien Williams (Zelena/Hunter) and Rachel deCroix (Belle/Belle Williams) are now billed as "guest starring". * JoAnna Garcia Swisher (Ariel) and Lukas Weber (Prussia) are now billed as "starring". * Sophie Ecosaise (Rapunzel Tremaine/Vicky) is no longer billed as "starring". * Tom Parker (Dash Parr) is billed as "starring" starting with "Last of the Supers". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite